Close Proximity
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: While working on the latest case, Calleigh learns of Tim’s feelings for her and decides to take things up a notch. SC.


Title: Close Proximity

By: Kasandra

Rating: T

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: While working on the latest case, Calleigh learns of Tim's feelings for her and decides to take things up a notch.

AN: I had a tough time with this plot bunny – it was a little stubborn. But nonetheless, I'm happy with and hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------

Calleigh didn't mean to overhear Tim's and Eric's conversation. The petite blonde was on her way to the DNA lab, hoping Valera would be free for lunch. She was about to turn the corner at the end of the hall when she heard her name among two very familiar voices.

'Okay, okay, I have feelings for Calleigh. She's beautiful, kind, sweet…" Tim grumbled, embarrassed at having to reveal his feelings to Eric, of all people.

"With a killer ass to boot." Eric finished, smirking. Tim glared at his response and Eric threw his hands up in defense. "Oh come on, like you don't look." Eric snorted.

She paused, taking a moment to process the information. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest as she took a quick peek at the two men. Eric and Tim were waiting by the elevators with their backs to Calleigh, unaware of her presence. Calleigh continued to listen, hoping Eric would continue to press Tim.

Tim sighed, before clearing his throat. "When did you decide to play Cupid anyway, Delko?" He decided to ignore the dull throb that decided to make its presence known in his head.

Eric laughed, shaking his head. "Oh come on, Speed! I don't think that there is person in all of CSI who doesn't know about your feelings for her. We've all seen the way you look at her."

"What do you mean everyone? You think she knows?" Tim panicked, his voice rising slightly.

"Uh, Tim – calm down. I'm just saying that someone doesn't have to be a CSI in order to see how you feel for her. However, I don't think she knows." Eric replied reassuringly.

"I do now…" Calleigh quietly mused as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.

The elevator doors rang open, and the two men stepped in. Calleigh waited until she heard the doors close before continuing her journey to Valera's, all while having a huge smile plastered on her face.

----------------------------

An hour later, Calleigh found Tim reviewing some evidence in the trace lab. "Hey Timmy, what do you have there?" she playfully teased, knowing how much Tim hated the boyish nickname.

"Call, you know I hate that nickname." Tim replied feigning annoyance. However, he was anything but annoyed. Calleigh could call him whatever she wished.

Calleigh cocked her head as she noted how his eyes lit up as she walked over. Standing close to him not only allowed her to feel the heat radiate from his body, but his cologne as well. She sniffed and took in mix of scents that were Tim Speedle's cologne. '_Sandalwood, musk, bergamot all intertwined. Sexy,' _she thought to herself, trying to store the information in her memory, for later use.

"Just looking at the pictures taken at the scene earlier." Tim replied. He shifted, suddenly noticing how close she was but didn't press on.

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh found herself transfixed by the chocolate pools poring into hers. She leaned up, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "Well, I'll let you get back to doing what you do best," she purred into his ear. As she moved past him, she pressed herself deliberately against his back.

Tim gulped hard, his brows furrowing at her actions. He never suspected Calleigh to be anything less than bold, but he was certain that she knew about his feelings for her, despite what Eric assured. He didn't think of her as someone who would play with someone's emotions on purpose.

Tim sighed once more as he watched her saunter off. '_Is she deliberately shaking her hips?_ _Oh, what are you up to Ms. Duquesne?"_ he thought to himself before going back to the task at hand.

----------------------------

"You are so mean Call! How can you tease the poor guy like that?" Valera questioned between fits of giggles to her friend as they headed to Horatio's office with their finds.

Calleigh rolled her eyes, smiling back. "Maxine, the man's had a crush on me for Lord knows how long and hasn't made a move! Aren't New Yorkers known for their know-it all, blunt attitude?"

Valera gave her a small frown. "They are – and we all know **_he is_**. Matters of the heart are always a different story."

Calleigh sighed. "I know, believe me I know. But you of all people know that I've been pining away for him too. I guess I'm just giving fate a nudge."

----------------------------

At the end of the day, Tim found her perched on his Ducati with a smug smile. "Hey you," she called out to him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Tim lowered his shades, eyes narrowed. "Calleigh Duquesne. I thought you didn't like riding?"

One eyebrow shot up. "Oh, I like to _ride. _Just not motorcycles." The innuendo didn't go unnoticed from Tim and he smirked at her, as he crossed his arms at her.

"We have to talk," he stated simply. Tim decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands.

"Talk? What's the matter Tim?" Calleigh asked slowly, slightly mocking. He helped her off the Ducati and brought her close to him; he had had enough with her teasing. Face to face, Calleigh could feel his breath on hers, and she instinctively licked her lips. She searched his eyes and her pulse began to race as she saw nothing but passion and lust in his warm eyes.

Tim closed off any remaining distance between them when he swept her in a kiss. Calleigh moaned quietly against him as the kiss grew heated. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as they continued to kiss. Her hands tangled in his unruly hair, as he tried to keep her steady.

Whistles and hoots brought them out of their reverie. "Christ, we're still at work." Calleigh mumbled against his lips, her cheeks stained pink. Tim put her down and the two looked at crowd of onlookers: Eric and Valera.

"Get a room!" Eric teased, and Valera hit him playfully in the arm in response.

Calleigh giggled, her fingers resting where Tim's lips just where. Her lips still tingled, her cheeks tinged slightly due to his stubble.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Calleigh turned back to Tim. "Wow, Tim…that was some kiss. It seems as if you're an expert at something other than trace," she complimented.

Tim pushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm sorry if that was over the line," he frowned.

"Over the line? Tim, come on! I know you're a good guy. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Besides, I overheard you talking to Eric and decided to hurry things along," Calleigh commented, once again, touching his shoulder.

His eyes widened in realization that she heard him tell Eric how he felt. "Wait – hurry things along? You like me too?"

"How about you pick me up in an hour? We can go grab dinner, like on a date?" Calleigh replied. "We'll talk more about this then."

Tim nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then." He got on the Ducati, and sped away, his heart basking in the knowledge that Calleigh liked him.

Calleigh once again touched her lips as she watched him ride off. She glanced over to Valera who was still watching. "I told you fate needs a nudge or two now and then!"

**FIN**


End file.
